Sky, Air and Fire
by FLUFF MASTER
Summary: This is the story about two friends of mine, and I, being mutants. We are newly found mutants, and adventure through the world. THere will be fluff, romance, lust, angst maybe, new enemies, old enemies, old friends, new friends. Please review, its good
1. Introduction to flying

It's raining. It's dripping down my hair. I looked out on the city; it looks like fire, the lights. I take off my trench coat and felt the rain touch my arms. I approached the edge, and jumped. I fell, going faster, but then I stopped, and turned. The air was zooming past me. I felt free. Adrenaline was rushing in my system. I kept going faster and faster. Time seemed to slow down. The faster I went, the slower I thought I was going. The buildings were a blur. I saw people point at me. No one understood. Time was slipping. I turned up on a building, going so faster, the glass brushing against my stomach. I let go of myself at the top, and I fell, going faster and faster. The street was getting closer. Everyone was pointing, everyone seemed to be staring. All the cars stopped, everything seemed to stop moving, but me. I turned in midair; the wind seemed to be trying to catch up with me. I went into a spin, in control of this chaos. I turned into a alley, and landed on the fire escape of my apartment. I slowly opened my window and climbed into bed, and fell in a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, looking around. I felt groggy from my adventure last night, climbed out of bed and looked at the newspaper as I ate my breakfast. I was amused at the headlights "Mysterious Flying Boy Creates Awe Late At Night". It was on the front page. Most have been a slow news day. I walked to school; I was only a few minutes away. There was quite a crowd gathering around a kid, who seemed to have seen me last night. He was telling that there must have been a sonic boom; his chest felt like it was going to burst. One of the listeners turned about, saw me, and immediately asked, loudly I may add, if I had seen anything. I said that I didn't buy it; it defies the laws of physics, and walked away. Which reminded me that I had a test today in physics. 'What a drag" I said, as I went to my art room.

"Proffesor, you may want to see this" Jean said, looking at a newspaper. The Proffesor zoomed closely, looking at the headlight.

"Well, it seems that we have another student for our school. Send Storm for this one, she might be able to catch up with him if he tries to fly away. Jean, do you not have another two mutants to find in Michigan?"

"I was just leaving when I saw the headlight. I should be back within two days if these girls are open to this possibility." Jean left for the door, heading for her car.

OK, that's my first chapter. Good huh? Email runelord5hotmail if you want some sketchs of the characters. Anyway, a slight cliff hanger. R&R YOU HEAR ME. ITS JUST A SMALL BUTTON. PLEASE.


	2. Lauren and Ann

Disclaimer, sadly, I do not own either x-men evolutions, Lost prophet song Make a move, but I do own myself. Ann and Lauren own themselves.

Chapter 2

"Hey Ann" Lauren said, brushing her mid-torso length hair. Ann entered the room, and she was still amazed at the fact that the entire room was covered in posters, many of them suggestive, but implied, if not showing dirty things. Ann sighed; her parents would never allow her to have this many posters. Lauren turned around from the mirror, looking at Ann with her gray eyes. Ann had one of those figures. "I want to see this." Lauren said, grabbing the fourth Harry Potter book and compared it to Ann's stomach. "Yep, you are defiantly skinner."

"Its not my fault." Protested Ann, sighing. No matter what she eats, she was skinny as a pencil. Although there were more pressing issues than her figure, it still made her upset that she also lack a large, let us say, bosom. She got teased by some of her friends for lacking size in certain parts of her body. The fact that she whacked them all on the head afterwards was completely irrelative. "So how's the ummm issue?" Ann whispered, leaning close, making sure that the door was locked.

Lauren sighed, and said "its not as noticeable as yours, I can usually blame it on the air, considering that it is air, although you have a tougher problem." AS if to state the problem, Ann's fingernails lit up in a black flame. Lauren dosed it out with a prepared water bottle. "Still have that string fetish going on?" Lauren asked. One a previous day, Lauren had been playing string with her cat, and Ann spontaneously attacked the string. IT was odd, even for Ann.

"LAUREN, IS THERE A REASON A MS JEAN IS HERE TO SEE YOU?" One of Lauren's parents shouted from downstairs.

"WHO?" Lauren shouted back, making Ann's ears ring.

"JEAN GREY."

"I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS? WHAT SHE WANTS?" Lauren shouted back, Ann just covered her ears and prayed that this would be over soon.

"SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ONE OF HER SCHOOLS. I'M SENDING HER UP."

Ann and Lauren looked at each other. "SHOULD I SEND ANN HOME?"

"SHE WANTS TO SPEAK TO ANN TOO."

I stared down at the ground again. My blond hair dripped with sweat. The sun was beating down on me. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I knew it was wrong, but I had to do it. It's a narcotic, ever time I do it, and the urges get stronger. The sense of freedom is just so indescribable, it's like everything that holds you down just disappears, and you just float. The airbrushes against your skin, and when you spin, you just lose yourself in the pleasure. I switch on my music, turning it to my favorite song, and let myself fall over the roof.

_So are we lost or do we know  
which direction we should go  
Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way _

Cause every day we're getting older  
and every day we all get colder  
we're sick of waiting for our answers

I kept falling. People were gathering around, camera's flashing. I was a few feet before I stopped, suddenly. I hovered there for a few seconds, basking in the light of the camera flashes.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move_

Are we meant to take the pain  
Should we sit around and wait  
Are we being saved  
Or was I another lie you made to make us hate

Cause every day we're getting older   
And every day we all get colder  
We're sick of waiting for our answers

I zoomed across the street. I was spinning out of control, it seemed. Going faster and faster, nothing there to stop me. I was trailing a black Sudan, when suddenly; I felt a large droplet of rain. There was a heavy fog suddenly appearing.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move_

Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
it's time to make a move  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
And we will never lose   
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
it's time to make a... move!

Lighting struck a power cord, bright showers struck at the bystanders. I continued to fly, knowing that a building was coming up. I stopped in midair, and saw a dark figure in the fog. I turned away, and fled, a spark of fear ignited my instincts to run away.

_It's not enough  
To let it run  
just wait until  
it's over _

So sick of waiting for our answers...

Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move

Wake up, wake up, wake up  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
It's time to make a move  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Make a move (move, move, move, move).

"STOP" boomed a voice. I tried to fly away, but suddenly, a dart fit me in the neck, and I started to fall asleep, losing control of my power. Someone grabbed me, and I feel asleep in there arms.

END

Thanks for reading? Like it. I like it a lot. Thank you for reading, now all you need to do is review the story and I'll be a happy happy man. Thank you. Any suggestions are welcome.


	3. Off to the School and talks with Jean

Chapter three

Lauren and Ann were amazed at what Jean had said. They had sometimes hoped that there were other gifted individuals, but they had never even thought of the possibility of a entire school of mutants, teaching and training them, in both there talents and normal stuff. There would be no teasing, no taunting, people would be proud of there talents. Of course Jean wanted to see their powers, and so did Lauren and Ann want to see Jean's power. Ann went up first. Ann had been practicing hard, diligently ignoring other important things like homework, and she almost had the hang of it. She closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking for chaos, black flames. Slowly, her nails began to grow, her ears pointed, her eyes began to change to a yellow hue, and a black flame followed this on her nails.

"Interesting, it seems you are some sort of fiery creature." Jean said looking at ever detail of Ann's body, and a bit of envy came over when she noted Ann's figure. "You defiantly belong at our institute. Now for your friend, Lauren was it?" Jean asked.

Lauren nodded, jumping up. Jean noticed that her figure was very different from Ann's. Lauren was shorter, had broader shoulders, and not very large hips, with very large brown hair. Lauren looked around. "You see, I don't have as much control over my talent as Ann, but here goes." She concentrated, and looked around, confused. "What should I hit?" Jean offered, confused. Lauren's hair started to flow, and suddenly Jean felt this hard something, maybe a push, on her chest. She found it hard to still stand, and fell to her knees. Her eyes widen when she discovered there was nothing between her and the girls.

"Wow, what was that?" Jean asked, eyes widen with surprised.

"I can manipulate the air to my choosing." Lauren smiled. "Now what's your power?"

"I am psychic and telekinetic. What do you want me to do?"

"Clean my room." Lauren said, jokingly. Which made it all the more surprising when all of the clothes started to fold themselves, the pieces of paper that were scattered flew into a neat little pile, all the clothes formed a pile, the bed made itself. Everything was neat and clean. Lauren got giddy. Ann was envious. Lets just say her room, there was no floor, there was just clothes, everywhere.

"So, are you impressed?" Jean said, knowing by the looks on their faces that they were definitely. She pressed the speed dial on her cell phone, and waited for the professor to pick up.

"Hello Jean."

"Hello professor. I think that we have two more students."

"Good, now Storm is coming in with the other one, he was a bit difficult to persuade, but I want you to be there. See a friendly face. Imagine if Logan was the first thing he saw. That would be bad."

"Oh yes, that would be very very bad. Well, should I take them in the jet?"

"Sure. By the way, what are there powers?"

"Air manipulation and fiery creature."

"Good. Well I have pressing matters to attend to. Goodbye" and with that, the professor hung up.

Looking out the window, both Lauren and Ann were amazed at what they saw. Zooming past clouds, in the sleek black jet. They had hundreds of questions they wanted to ask Jean, but somehow, they just couldn't speak. Jean, being annoyed with this silence, began to talk to them.

"So when did you guys discover your powers?" Jean put her hand on her chin, intrigued.

"I discovered it about a month ago. I was having a nightmare, I was burning up in bed, and when I woke up, I found that my hand ached with heat, but nothing was there. I tried to run it under cold water, but the water evaporated. Then suddenly my hand ignited with this deep black flame. I didn't go back to asleep that day, and even stayed home that day." Ann said with a sigh. She had called her mom, and they had a heated argument about her visiting the school, the final argument that convinced her mother was that she would out of her hair for two days. Lauren's parents were ok with it, as long as Lauren called them when she arrived.

"I discovered mine around the same time. One day, I was staring at an evil vase that my grandmother got me, and wishing that it would break, and it broke. I managed to convince my parents that I had tripped and broken it on accident. I've been experimenting, Ann more than I, but I'm getting used to it. How about you? You seem 18ish, did your discover your powers around our age, 14?"

"Yeah, I had quite a time getting some peace and quiet afterwards, being psychic and all. The professor found me, and taught me to control my power. The professor is the head of the institute." Jean said, guessing the question ahead of time. "He found you with a machine called Cerebro, which can find mutants. I don't understand it myself, but it has something to do with expanding his power, and he sense where the mutants are."

"Spiffy." Lauren replied, completely not understanding the topic at all. She shrugged. "How long will it be till we get there?"

"We are almost there. So, are there any boys in your life?" This intrigued Jean, she was always interested in the love life of others.

"No one really." Both girls said with a sigh. There were no decent boys at there school, or else the popular girls took them all, it looks like Jean could go with the popular girls, but she seemed nice enough right now. They hoped that she didn't turn out like all the girls at their school. A bad taste formed in both of the girl's mouths. "The question is though, are there any good boys are your school?" Lauren said, hopeful.

"Well, there is Scott, but he is a little old for you girls. Hmm, Spyke is immature, Kurt, well he seems nice but he is desperately in love with Kitty, Multiply is annoying and young, iceman, hmm, blonde, seems nice. There is one more guy coming in, I haven't seen him, I'm suppose to be there when he wakes up, don't ask. No one has actually seen him. Hmm, I think he is around your age." Jean said, her voice drifting off into that blue night sky.

Lauren and Ann sighed. They both looked at each other, then themselves, and sighed again. They both viewed themselves as not the most attractive they could be, although some may have disagreed with that comment. Lauren turned to her old habit of breaking silences, poking Ann in the stomach. Which got Ann giggling, which made Jean listen.

"So, we have a few minutes till we get to the institute, I most warn you, your about to see some ….. odd things, for example, Logan, if he is there, can shot metal claws out of his wrist, Scott is forced to wear ruby sunglasses, Multiply can create copies of himself, Kitty can walk through walls, Kurt, if he doesn't have his holographic is a fuzzy blue elf, and he can teleport, and Spyke can form wooden spikes from his body. Oh look, we arrived." Jean said, looking out the window.

End

THAT GOOD RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW. Perdy please. Don't you like it? I might add in a character, so email all the common states, powers, personality, name height background, stuff like that. I can't guarantee that your character will fit with my story, but we can hope right? Well, review please.


	4. Meeting and welcome to the danger zone

Chapter four

I felt groggy. My arms felt like someone was constantly pushing them down. I could barely move my eyelid, not that I wanted to know where I was. Better to be unaware and hope for a while, as I always said. Hearing this faint gibberish, I tried to listen to figure out what language it was, but my brain wasn't up to the task just yet, which it made painfully obvious. I tried to relax, and was amazed to feel that my arms were free of any restraints. I decided to try and go back to sleep, hoping that the side effects of what ever drug they used on me were gone, and I could formulate some sort of plan, maybe to escape, maybe to find some place to hide. Drifting on the waves of consciousness, the people's word became clearer, but I soon found myself sleeping. A quite restless sleep, I found out when I awoke. Someone had place there hand on my forehead and was saying something. When I concentrated hard enough, much to the pain of my brain, I could make out what they were saying, and assuming from the sound of the voice, I assumed it was a female, probably 17 or 19.

"This is odd. Shouldn't the drug have worn off by now?" The girl asked, and I assumed that someone else was in the room. I heard the motion of wheels, and a stern voice spoke to the girl.

"It was, can't you feel it Jean? Our young friend is barely awake, and right now is trying to form a plan to escape." The stern voice said. I was amazed at this, somehow that voice could read my mind. I did the first thing I thought I could do, and that was open my eyes and jump. Jumping near the vicinity of the female, who had red hair, I grab her and shoved her to the man, who was old and in a wheel chair. I felt bad, and then I saw she stopped, somehow, in midair. Horrified, I ran towards what looked like a door. It opened, and I ran into a man, with a broad chest, and a not so pleasant look on his face. I thought he looked like a wolf, but I decided it was not in my best interest to stay and find out. He glared at me and he watched me run off. Down a corridor, one after another I ran, praying that there would soon be a window where I could fly away.

"Relax, we are not trying to hurt you." A voice in my head said, and it sounded like that girl. I turned around, looking for the source of the voice. There were some confused students, but not the red head. I tried to run away, but suddenly I went flying, and not by my on vocation. I tried desperately to fly away, even though it was indoors, but I was stuck in midair, hanging. The students just passed me by, barely even noting me. I floated in midair, while the red head and the wheeled chairman went to me.

"Its ok, you can relax, no one here is going to hurt you." The man said. I followed his instructions, due to the fact that I couldn't do anything. "Its ok, this is a school. We've contacted your parents, and though we said nothing about your power, they found our school interesting. We are a home for the gifted students, and you are certainly gifted."

I slowly nodded, getting the feel that he was telling the truth. I was slowly let down on to the floor.

"Ok, well, then, ummm, ok. Sorry about that whole thing." I said, very embarrassed at what I did.

"Well, I want to see your power in action, not just in the newspaper. I have two other new students, and I also want to see their power. Together, I believe you can take on the lowest level on the Danger Room. Follow me." The man wheeled about.

"Firstly, can I ask you both your name?" I asked quietly.

"Jean Gray." The red hair woman said.

"Charles Xavier, but you can call me Professor."

As we passed rooms, I noticed they were dorms. Some had posters, some had doors closed, some were having 'study' time with other people, and I blushed a complete shade of red. As we stopped, I saw an automatic door, and I turned to the Professor, confused.

"We are waiting for the other two new recruits, who shall join you in this challenge. Ah here they come." I said, and was completely awed by the girls, and managed to keep my mouth shout. The shorter woman had long brown hair, which was thinning at the end. She wore just everyday clothes, jeans and a white t-shirt, that looked very good on her. She had broad shoulders, and no hips it seemed, but that didn't seem to bother me. She had some freckles on her, with gray eyes that I could stare at all day. Looks didn't really matter for me, but I found that she had stopped my heart. The taller one was very thin, that concerned me a little, and I made a mental note to ask her if she was anorectic. She showed off her skin, with a tank top that was only on one shoulder, and it curved just barely above the bosom (That female part, you know, I'm a guy and shy, so I won't actually say it, but it's the chest). As I looked down, her stomach was very flat, and her shorts were a little short, barely covering her thighs. It looked like she had deliberately cut off some of the short, to show more of her legs, which were long. She was also very beautiful, which was odd, because the two girls didn't have very similar figured, but I found both attractive, although one a lot more than the other. I found myself completely at the mercy of them both, wondering how would I ever talk to these women.

…………

Lauren and Ann were talking amongst themselves about pointless stuff, as they always do, when Storm stopped them. There, stood Jean, the Professor and this boy, who looked about their age. He wore baggy clothes, a sweatshirt and jeans, that looked very worn and that could have had holes in them. He had short dirty blond hair, a little longer than a buzz cut, which seemed to be unkept, although that was odd considering that it looked clean. It just seemed in a way, that he cuts it short so that he doesn't need to do anything to it. He had deep blue eyes, sky blue in the right light. He was of solid build, with very tan skin, although he looked like he should be white. He was completely ogling the site of Lauren and Ann, although they couldn't figure out why. They thought maybe he was looking at Jean Gray, and then had looked at them, although that didn't make sense. They let the issue go, and looked around confused.

"Well, time for you guys to start the training. Be careful in there, the things do hurt, not that they won't kill you, but they sting." Jean said, breaking the awkward silence. Lauren and Ann nodded, looking ready for whatever was ahead of them. I sighed, wondering what they planned to do with us. "Your objective is to work together and get to the platform. Oh wait, you guys don't even know each other's name. David, this is Ann and Lauren, Lauren and Ann, this is David. David can fly, Ann has air manipulation, and Ann is a fiery creature. Good luck." Jean smiled, and shoved us into the room.

The doors hissed behind us. I looked around the room. It was huge, circular, with many different shapes of blocks; I assumed that things come out of. I looked at Lauren and Ann, and I watched, as suddenly the room became a cavern, with a platform in the center.

"Well, shall we go?" I stated, walking forward. Two balls came flying at me, at high speeds, looking like they wanted to take out a rib or two when they hit me. I ducked down, and watched as Ann grew black fire from her nails, and slashed one into pieces. Lauren, on the other hand, thrusted her hand out, and a barely visible stream of air shot out, and stopped the ball. After a second, both balls exploded, causing dust to rise up, as well as scaring Ann and Lauren. "Well, I guess I ate my words." I said, and then walked back to the girls, and fell with the girls pace. We walked for a brief ten seconds, before encountering another set of balls, this time three. I flew into the balls, and then grabbing two of them and spun them around, so they came with me, I stopped, and made sure that the balls didn't blow up. Ann had taken care of the last one. A brief trickle of sweat was on my forehead.

"So I hope this is the only obstacle." Ann said, and as if right on cue, a gun came out the wall, and fired at Lauren's feet. She quickly hopped, dodging. She tried to get time to concentrate and hit the gun, but it wouldn't let her. I throw one of the balls at it, and it went wide, hitting another portion of the now invisible wall. I blushed, and this time took off, going straight for the gun, which I realized, a little late, was a bad idea. The gun took a shot at my shoulder, and I had just enough time to rotate my body so it only scrapped my shoulder. This was enough to messed up my flying, so I went spinning out of control, and manage to land on my feet against the wall. I throw the ball at the gun, and at this close of range, I hit it. It exploded, sending bits of metal everywhere, which one piece managed to hit my hand, and the cut began to bleed. I shrugged, and headed back to the girls. We continued along the path, until it collapsed on us. Ann managed to grab an edge, I jumped, but Lauren was distracted so she fell. I raced after her, not knowing what kind of bottom there was. I grabbed her hand, and was suddenly jerked by the new weight. We hovered before I could start moving again, and after a few seconds, we reached the top. She thanked me and then started giggling like mad, and whispered something into Ann's ear, and then she started giggling, which left me all confused.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, nothing, that just reminded me of Escaflowne, with Van and Hitomi, if only you had have been topless then that would have been great…" Lauren's voice faded with the giggles. I shrugged, giving up hope of understanding anything. I looked down on my sweatshirt, making sure that it was still there, and waiting for Ann and Lauren to stop giggling, which took some time, so I decided to poke Ann, which made the problem worse; because it turned out she is very ticklish. I decided to just wait, so I waited a few seconds, and then took off.

"Wait …… stop…….can't…..stop…laughing…need…air" Ann managed to say in-between laughs. I turned back, and landed, the girls managed to compose themselves. We walked again, and we were about to get to the platform when something happened.

OK REALLY LONG CHAPTER. I would have continued, but it was getting too long, so I wanted to save something for the next chapter. Hoped you liked it. Anyway, seeing how a lot of people seemed to be reading this, with 100 hits (hits are when someone looks at the story right?) I'm going to say that if I don't get at least three reviews on this chapter, I shall discontinue posting. SO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. Thank you. Any suggestions would be great thanks.


	5. Mutant names and nightmares

Chapter five

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own X-men evolution, my friends own themselves, sadly, but I do own something in this story besides this story itself, I OWN MYSELF –hugs self- . Wow, way too much sugar last night, yeah, so I've had 4 hours of sleep, be warned. I am also going on vacation for a week, this Saturday, so I might not post for a while. Thank you for reading.

Now onward to what you really want to see, not my rambling.

----------------------------------------

What seemed normal right now, which was odd, cause it's not everyday that a giant saw tries to kill me, but that wasn't what was shocked me. In a puff of smoke, which smelled kind of like a volcano or sulfur, this blue creature with pointy ears, appearing, looking around.

"Is this where Kitty is?" It said in a german accent, and when he was halfway through turning, he hit me, which sent me tripping into the saw. Still stunned, and somehow managed to avoid getting sawed in half, I think that Jean helped me out in just a bit. So, after my completely near-death experience, I look at the fuzzy blue elf, which was the best way I think I could describe him, if it was a him. "What, who are you?" he asked me, tilting his head in confusion.

"Who, what are you?" I ask, sounding a little rude, but after almost losing a couple inches of my head, I thought I had the right to be.

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner. Sorry about hitting you and almost killing you." He rubbed his hand against the back of his head, and smiled.

"Sorry about snapping at you. I'm David." I smiled, and shook his hand, somewhat surprised that is was fuzzy and he had three fingers.

"No problem, so who are these lovely ladies?" Kurt asked, ogling at the girls, making them blush at the lovely lady comment. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"That's Lauren and that's Ann. That's all I got so far." I laughed it off.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Professor's voice boomed in our heads. "How many times do I have to tell you not to poof in the danger room, something dangerous could be going on." He was only slightly anger though, by the sound of it. It seemed that he was rather amused at our reactions to Kurt.

"But Professor, I'm looking for Kitty. Have you seen her?"

"She is in the basement, practicing with Jean." Somehow we could hear him sighing from here. It seemed that Kurt that he was just a lost love starved puppy.

"Thanks. Well see you ladies later." Kurt winked, and he disappears with a puff of rather foul smelling smoke.

"OK….. should we continue?" I suggested, watching the saw still spinning with deadly blades.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I want some sleep." Ann said, and she just effortlessly jumped over the saw, even though it was roughly 3 feet high. Lauren and I blinked in surprised.

"Well, since I doubt that that is normal, want me to carry you over?" I said, just with a tint of desire. _Damn hormones_ I thought to myself.

Lauren hesitated, but looking at the saw, she knew that there was no way she could jump that. Reluctantly, she put her arms around my neck, and I felt her body press against mine. Her breathing was elevated slightly; she cringed when I put her arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. I, with my still unexplained ability to defy gravity, flew us well over the rotating saw. Much to my dismay, Lauren eagerly let go of me and walked over to Ann. We started walking when a question occurred to me.

"Hey, this is a somewhat personal question, but you know, you never know this days. Now don't kill me, please, I rather like life, but, don't misinterput it, cause I am completely clueless at women but …" I began, somehow not finding the courage to ask the question.

"Just spit it out." Lauren replied, getting annoyed.

"Whats your guys relationship, like going out, close friends?' I prepared for a hail of blows, but when it didn't come, I looked up in confusion.

"Well, you know, would it make?" Ann said, wrapping her arm around Lauren and made attempts to look provocative, but she couldn't stop grinning.

"Not really. I don't care, I would just like to know." I was suspecting close friends, but I have no idea the inter-workings of women, they are just the most complex things on earth. Give me physics, bio, math or history, I could understand it, but women, its just a how different plane on thinking.

"We are just close friends." Lauren said, shrugging.

"Ok, well, apparently, we've been standing on this platform of about a minute." I said, with the sudden resolution that we had finished. I thought we did quite nicely, besides the few scraps and cuts I had. I smiled. I looked over at my two companions, and I nodded, and when I looked at her, I smiled. _This is going to be a great year, I can just feel it. ARG, damn you hormones. _I shook it off, and waited for Professor to tell us what to do. Which surprised me even more when a male, wearing ruby glasses, strong build, and brown hair walked in.

"Congratulation, you guys did well for your first time. My name is Scott, or Cyclops, which is my mutant name. We each have names that have to do with our powers. I can shot a beam from my eye, so I got the name Cyclops. Lets think of yours name? Hmm. You, Lauren, what do you want to be called?" Scott said, looking right at her. His gaze made her a little uncomfortable, but she got over it.

"Hmm, I don't really care. Why don't you think of it, since I have no idea?" Lauren smiled.

"True, umm, how about, Enlil, the god of Air in the Norse religion. Ann, for you, how about Loki god of Fire in Norse religion too. Yeah, we are studying Norse mythology in class, so the bulk of my brain is over there. Now for David, hmm, there are no gods of flight that I can think of, what do you want to be?"

"That's easy really, Aero." I said, surprised that it wasn't obvious. Aero was latin for flying or something.

"Ok, well than that's settled, its time to go to your dorms. You all look tired. Follow me." Scott led the way, turning left. We all followed, in a quick pace. "Ann, Lauren, you too will have to share a room, its going to be bigger than the other dorms, but you two will be living together. I doubt that will matter really. Everything is co-ed, so David; you'll be two rooms from them, in a single one. Here we are, if you guys need anything, feel free to ask anyone. Be warned, there may be some strange things happening at night. Well, good night." Scott opened the door to the girls room. They were in awe at the size of the room, it was huge. There were two beds, each one could have easily help both the girls with room to spare. There was one huge dresser in the room, with a big mirror. The girls spun around, trying to absorb it all in, when Scott closed the door and lead me to my room. It was a moderate size room, way bigger than my old one, but it was a little to fancy for my taste. I decided that tomorrow, I would be forced to mess it up. I collapsed on my bed, and slept.

------------------------------

I was falling faster and faster, accelerating. Endless light of darkness ahead of me, I kept falling. I tried to stop myself, but I seemed to be parlayed. Nothing was ahead of me, the only way I knew I was falling was I felt all my brain go to my head. The pressure began to build, but I seemed to slow down, slowly I rotated, until I was lying on my back. Gently I stopped, and I assumed that I was on the ground, though I could see nothing but darkness all around me. I started to walk slowly, and I found an image of some kind. I focused on it, and there I was, with the two girls I had just met, hanging out. Suddenly, my head felt like my brain was pulsing, expanding where there was no room. I saw red, and suddenly I felt myself on the ground, lying on my stomach. I looked, Lauren and Ann were walking away, and they couldn't seem to be bothered about me. I didn't seem to care that much, sad that they were ignoring me, but I wasn't devastated All the sudden I arched my back in agony, and rolled over. I started to fall again, accelerating with each past second, and this time I saw the ground coming, faster, sooner, closer. Everything else was a blur, I just saw the floor, where my head would explode on the floor.

"NOOOOO." I lashed forward, sweat dripping on my entire body, my sheets were soaked, and I burned inside. Looking around, I saw that I was in the dorm, everything was fine, for a second. Kurt appeared into my room, on my bed, looking closely at my eyes.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked, very close to my face. I blushed.

"Nothing, sorry, nightmare." Looking around, I saw quite a few students looking in on me. "Sorry." I said, hiding under the covers. _What a great first day_. I sighed, praying to god everyone would leave. Must did, but a few lingered, making sure I was ok. I sighed and shooed them away. I went back to bed, and woke up feeling well rested, relaxed.

------------------

Done, so, that's it. Please review, if you don't mind. I like feedback, hey, flame me if you want, I always want critique. Thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks, character slot might still be open.


	6. first day of school, and logan session

NEED BETA READER. IF YOU BECOME BETA READER, THERE WILL BE REWARDS, FAVORS, ANYTHING. JUST NEED BETA READER. Maybe some big fan that has been reviewing all my chapters could help –wink wink-

Chapter Six

Yeah so, I'm going to respond to reviews now, I feel like it.

Mithros: IF ever I had a loyal fan, it would be you. Thanks for all the reviews, you make a young teenage boy happy. Thanks a bunch

Dante Tigerwolf: …. Ok….. its based off me and my friends, and we are extreme Norse religion fans, one's nickname is even Loki, so work with me. Besides, I couldn't think of any other names. Well, thanks for the long review, I like it when they are critique. Yeah, sorry about Jean, its origin, not origens. Thanks, although, come on, you gotta love Kurt, well, my fav character. Romantic pairings, yeah, kind of trying to follow when I first met them, not really working though. Thanks for everything. –gives cookie- I have a life, I swear, its just REALLY REALLY SMALL, and currently occupied with stalking my girlfriend. There has yet to be any crimanal charges, so it looks hopeful

Ok, onward, and guess what, its BAD GUY TIME

At the brotherhood

"Arg, why do we always have to sit around doing nuthing?" The blob complained, speaking the inner thoughts that the other members where keeping hidden from Mystique, for very good reason. Mystique may have been out, scouting this new member that she had been rambling about for the last few days, but who knew what kind of recording stuff she had there, or if she'd walk into the room right now.

"Yeah, I say we go get some pizza." Toad said, jumping from wall to wall to get to the door. As if on cue, Mystique opened the door, slamming Toad into the already crumpling wall, causing even more cracks to appear in the barely standing wall.

"Hello, you bunch of misguided cockroaches. I am here to welcome your newest ally, sound wave. Any questions?" Mystique presented herself as she always did, in her cocky fashion, then a kid walked in. He was less then average height by a few inches, had unkept blond hair, pale skin, with a black choker. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, with a black t-shirt over it. He wore black baggie pants. He had headphone in his ears, and apparently was listening to music, by the faint sound of some song. "And now, I think we should put our new friend to the test, by finally beating those damn X-men."

Quick Silver muttered something along the lines that it's pointless, Lance just nodded, he wasn't really paying attention. Blob had the same expression he always had, confused and utterly at a lost to what was going on.

"Hello Ms September, how about you and me catch a soda and drink some movies?" Toad said, tripping over himself on the way to the group. It seems that last knock on his head managed to dislodge his brain completely, and he lost his last bolt.

------------------

(Kind of looks like smiley ……)

The first day of school, well, it was like ever first day of school, interesting at first, but after the first few shocking moments, it got dull, very very fast. My first class was science, which was all the more interesting with the teacher we had, a blue ape is how I would describe him, and he wore a lab jacket.

"Today, we have three new students. I'd like to introduce David, or Aero, Ann or Loki, and Lauren or Enlil. I'd like you to all make sure they feel at home. By the way, I am Hank McCoy, or Beast." He smiled. "Now take a seat, we are going to study acid."

The three of us sat together, very convenient, a little too; I suspected that he knew we'd like to sit together.

"Hey, I'm Wolf Bane. I can turn into a wolf. Welcome to Mutant high." This girl with ponytails whispered to me, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Hey, I have a question. What's this Wolverine session?" I asked, pointing to my list of classes.

"Oh, that's going to be a surprise." She smiled, teasing me. "Well, lets see" she grabbed her schedule "I have the same session as you with Wolverine, hmm and that's it."

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting you?" McCoy asked, hovering over us.

"Oh sorry." I said, blushing, and took out my books.

"Now as I was saying, acid can be a very dangerous chemical…….." McCoy's voice trailed off, as I out the window, wondering what it would be like to fly in that weather.

"it can easily burn your skin if your not careful enough………"

Writing something, thinking that it was noted, I thought it might be notes, I stared absentmindedly at the teacher.

"And, your homework is too summarize everything I said." McCoy said, just before the bell rang.

"Here, follow me." Wolf Bane said, running out the door. I followed her out, and was surprised to see Lauren and Ann following us.

"Hey, did you catch any of that?" Ann asked me, it seemed that she and Lauren had been busy writing notes to each other then to pay attention. At least I had vaguely listened.

"Yeah, sort of. Anyway, what do you guys have next?" I asked, wondering if I had any other classes with them.

"Here, look at our schedule, we have pretty much the same, besides two classes." Lauren shoved her schedule into my hands. I was shocked to see, I had two classes with them, right in a row, today.

"Aww, only two classes with you guys." I said. "Well, Wolf Bane was showing me to Wolverine Session, we have it together. Now shall we?" I ran after Wolf, catching up with her when we walked outside. The campus was huge; you could see the forest in the distant. I stretched out.

The man that I ran into the first day I was here, it turned out to be Logan. He was dressed in jeans, blue t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"The object of this lesson is going to be very simple. Loki and Wolf are going to try and tag Aero and Enlil. Aero" there was a glare in Logan's eyes "you are limited to eight feet height. If either Aero or Enlil are tagged, both become the hunters; Loki and Wolf become the runners. Otherwise, there are no other rules. Go…….. well, maybe you guys should change clothes." Logan added, looking at Ann's outfit, a tank-top with a skirt. He directed them to the changing rooms, and gave them the standard uniform, black body suit. Ann seemed uncomfortable in being fully clothed, there had been some problems getting a uniform for Lauren, due to the fact that she had an abnormal figure, broad shoulders with no hips, but the eventually found one. I borrowed one of Scott's old ones.

Outside, Lauren and I stood next facing Ann and WolfBanes. Logan blow his whistle, and to start things off, Ann lunged at me. I jumped to fly away, and Ann barely missed my feet. She crashed into the ground, and managed to scrap her uniform. A slit in her stomach appeared, it barely broke the skin. I stood barely out of arm's reach, when WolfBane ran up a hill and jumped at me. Lauren knocked her down with air, but WolfBane landed on the ground, and then ran towards Lauren. Lauren made a vain attempt to dodge her, but WolfBane tackled her down.

"Ok, switch up." Logan shouted. I flew straight at Ann, she was the closest to me, and I thought she'd be easier, not being a wolf. She turned on her fire nails, side-stepped and scratched my back, and made a very deep cut. It exploded in a brief moment of pain, the heat swept into my entire body; I lost control and crashed right into the ground. Blood dripped down my back; I felt the hot sensation fading as quickly as it had come. I tried to get back up, but found it almost impossible to move my arms.

"OUCH" I shouted, but it came out more like an "mmmph", due to the fact that my face was still in the dirt. What made things worse is that I opened my mouth, which let even more dirty into my mouth.

"Hey, Aero, you ok?" Logan shouted, and said something underneath his breath when he heard no answer from me. He walked over to me, and lifted me up.

"Hey, lets not do that again." I said, wincing when he set me on the ground. I was woozy, but I held my ground, refusing to show that I had almost lost control of my legs.

"SORRY." Ann shouted, and then glomped me, making matters even worse then they were already by two things. One is that she was expecting some kind of resistance, which was not there, so we both fell to the floor, which made everything more painful, having dirt shoved into my wound. The next problem was that I lacked the ability to move my hands, so when they flung around from the impact, they landed on her butt, not a very pleasant thing to do, to anyone.

"OUCH." I yelled, this time it coming out right.

"PERV" she slapped me, and got up. I laid there stunned, not being able to move anything but my mouth and eyes. It seemed that the fire had temporary shocked my nervous system, so that I couldn't move.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." I shouted, trying to defend myself, although it didn't seem to be working out very well.

"YOU TOUCHED MY ARSE.YOU HENTAI" She shouted at the top of her lungs, Lauren hugged her in sympathy.

"If you haven't noticed, I can't do very much." Trying to look at myself, but it really didn't work. Proving my point, WolfBane threw a rock at me and hit me square in the forehead. I winced, but didn't move anything but my head.

"Well….. I guess I am sorry?" Ann was confused.

"Its ok, just can you help me up?" Wolf, Lauren and Ann all carried me, and put me on the couch in the dorm room on my back. "That was a great first impression." I said, as they oozed some medicine on my cuts. "I'm sorry for not being able to handle Ann's attack."

"I was too hard." Ann said.

"Nah, he should have dodged." Lauren said, not being very nice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Women." I said, which was probably not the best idea, being surrounded around women. They weren't as careful as placing the bandages around me as they should have been. They left after a while, and I had begun to regain control of my legs.

"I swear it's a conspiracy of women against men I swear." I said, and Scott, who was just passing by, nodded in agreement, but was whacked by Jean, who was trying to talk to him about meeting for café.

End, yeah, going to hike. Please reviews. Thanks. I promise I'll write at night. Anyway, BETA READER. Thanks, email (there should be a at symbol in-between the 5 and the h, but sometimes it doesn't show. Also work on sketches for characters. Should have them up soon. Thanks for reviewing. Please review. Thanks)


	7. Trip to smokies and a bit of fluff

Response

Mithros: Yeah, so I guess your gonna be my beta reader YAY, LESS WORK. –dances- well thanks a bunch, yes, first loyal fan. You're a she, hmm, never would have thought :-P Anyway, I really appreciate this, you have no idea. Yeah, eating rice with chopsticks can be bad enough, but including fanfics in the mess is a recipe for weapons of mass chaos. Tell me your email so I can send you the next chapter for your betaness

Chapter seven

And guess what, FLUFF

It was invertible, no matter how much I wanted to deny the facts; it was going to happen, nothing could change that. Every night, after everyone should be asleep, I slip out side, and stare at the night's sky for a few moments, before jumping off and soaring among the birds. Have you ever been on a rollarcoaster? The feeling you get on that first hill, when you are accelerating, going faster and faster. Soaring past everyone, your only restraint is that your in a seat, well, in my case, there is no restraint. I can do whatever I want, go to where my desire beckons me, flying past the birds, feeling the night's breeze across my sweat driven face. That is the best way I describe the way I feel when I use my power. I began sleeping in classes; my homework was done in a hurry. On top of my nightly flights, I signed up for a trip, a trip with a bunch of mutants. What could go wrong?

It was on a Wednesday afternoon, during History Class, where I was doodling and half paying attention to the lecture when Jean came in. "Hey, there is going to be a trip to the Smoky Mountains (that's where I went. When you go hiking BRING WATER, and never go for 20 miles without camp stuff, bad idea), anyone interested? We'd go hiking and maybe even white water rafting." I like nature, and a chance to stretch out and do some hiking was really fun. Jean, I suspect she used her power to read the mind of the crowd of the class and find the interested ones and encourage them.

"Aero, you interested?" Jean asked, bring the whole attention of the class to me. I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" It seemed like an interested idea. "Who else is going?"

"So far, Scott, Kitty, Enlil, Loki and I. Logan would be chaperon. Sad but true." Even though with my lacking of understanding of females, I figured out that maybe Jean wanted to be closer to someone, Scott probably since he is the only male besides me going. If I could figure this out, everyone must know.

"Sure, sounds like fun, count me in."

-----

"My young recruits, why is it that the X-men always beat us?" Mystique asked, looking directly into the eyes of each and every member of the brotherhood. All but sound wave flinched and turned away.

"Best they are better than us." Toad boldly stated, and Mystique actually smiled at Toad!

"Yes your disgusting frog. So, I have recently learned that the X-men, or some of them, are taking a hiking trip. It is there we shall attack, by surprise with our new weapon. We want to attack some of the newcomers, so we can get rid of them before they gain too much power. We also want to attack Scott and Jean, who are powerful enough to be a threat. Here is what we are going to do ……" Mystique made sure that everyone was paying attention "Toad, after taking a bath" with an added affect of a wrinkle of her nose "so not to give away his position, will steal Cyclops's glasses, and run away. Blob with block the path, and then Avalanche with separate the groups as much as possible. He and Sound wave will then attack the group with the three newcomers, hoping to get rid of them. Blob, Quicksilver and Toad will then attack Scott and Jean, hoping to get rid of them. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can you repeat say again what I am going to have to do?" Toad said, horrified at the answer.

"You will take that bath or I will tie you to a tree, cover you with meat, and watch as the animals eat you alive." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would do that, and that she would in-fact enjoy doing it.

-------

"Charles, there is something your not tell me." Logan stated more than asked, and put his arms on the armrest of the professor's wheelchair to prevent him from escaping. "Why did you pick me personally for chaperone, and don't tell me its because I like nature." He added that last bit with a snare.

"It is my belief that I may have found the location magneto is right now, but it is very probable that he isn't there. So, I sent two of my best students, although unknowingly, to see if he is there. They are no match for Magneto, but they can protect themselves. With you there, I am adding more fortification. Although I sense something else is going to ruin amok, I cannot deny us the chance to bring the fight to him for a change. Everyone will be safe; there are many places to hide in a forest. Also, Storm will be standing by with Beast and Kurt to pull them out of there is anything goes wrong."

"Well, not that that is not all fine and dandy, but you got those three new students going. Couldn't they get in the way?"

"That was an … unexpected problem, but I think that they will be fine with you, Scott and Jean to guide them. Just don't put too much on their chest"

"I hate kids." Logan said underneath his breath, although knowing that the Professor could read his thoughts right now.

-----

It was the day of the bus ride. As usually, the staying up late was most common amongst the travelers, with the expectation of Jean and Kitty, who found that they needed to get their 'beauty sleep'. Most people were locked in there room, reading something. After some vain attempts to get people's attention, which people began yelling at me and to get lost. It turns out that Harry Potter and the Half-blooded prince had been released that very day, and everyone was reading it, nonstop, until they finished. I wanted to read it, but this was a little insane (in reality, I was one of those people). I decided to just stay up tonight, and stare at the stars.

I was listening absent-mindly to system of a down. I wouldn't risk flying now, everyone was up, and I'd get caught in no time. I refused to show my weakness to everyone, it's a guy thing if you don't understand. So as I stared out into the endless oblivion, Ann walked slowly into my room. She was wearing, amazingly, pants! They were dancing pants, which extended at the bottom, with a gold strip down the side of each leg. She had a red tank top on. I didn't notice her creep behind me. As she crept closer to me, I can't believe how oblivious I am, she was an inch away from my face. She let out a slow stream of air from her mouth right into my ear, and the headphones didn't stop it. I turned to her direction, and she was mere centimeters away from me. Her scent filled my nose, her hair shined in the light of the moon.

"BOO." She shouted right into my face. My eyes widened in surprised, and I scurried away from her to the edge of my bed. She smiled and laughed at me. "That was priceless. Anyway, I'm bored; Lauren is reading Harry Potter so I have no one to talk to, so here I am. How are you?"

I was surprised at her bluntness, and momentarily had a lapse of brain as I saw her, bathing in the moonlight. "I'm ummm good. Its nice here, great room. Yeah, so how is it going with you?"

"Fine, hmm yeah. I'm going to go check if Lauren is done, she was almost. If she is, I think all of us ought to have a chat." Ann rushed out of the room. Ann then went to Lauren, who was not reading, surprisingly. She was rubbing her eyes from the constant reading. "Hey, Lauren, you know Aero, you want to play a fun little trick on him?"

Lauren nodded, eager to have a little fun away from Harry Potter. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I think we both should go next to him and lean in on him and maybe pretend to fall asleep on his shoulders. He isn't umm comfortable around women it seems. What do you think?"

"Perfect." Lauren seeks her book down and went with Ann to my room. Women, how devious of them. They got to my room, had continued to stare at the twilights.

"Oh hey." Registering that they were in the room, I waved at hand at them. The approached me from both sides and sat down on the bed.

"Hey David. How's life?" Lauren asked, edging closer to me. Ann did the same. "Reading the Harry potter book lately? It's making me so tired." For added effect, she yawned deeply. I was confused at this point, why were the girls, especially one who seemed to loathe being touch by boys, getting closer and closer to me. My heart was racing. Everything I thought about female's it seemed, completely wrong. The possibility of getting of the bed forewent entering my mind. My left arm was twitching; they had reached the end of the bed. I thought my chest was going to explode from the pressure of my heart beating.

"Hi…" I muttered, barely auditable. "What do I owe this visit for?" Stumbling with my speech, I suddenly became quite conscious of what I was saying, doing, acting. Everything seemed to matter now, when nothing else mattered.

"Oh, we just wanted to say hi, didn't we Ann?" Lauren winked at her, and she nudged her head towards me. I was at a complete lost at this behavior. Was this what normal teenager girls do? You'd think having two sisters I'd understand women, but I don't at all. I was completely shocked, stunned by what they were doing, when both girls put both of there heads of my shoulder. Ann wrapped her arms around my right arm, and Lauren kind of curled up against my body. They both appeared to have fallen asleep, although some part of my mind said that they were faking.

"Umm girls? Umm, what are you doing?……" A thought occurred to me that would prove once and for all if they were faking or not. "You guys know I can see down your shirts….." None of them budged. They must be asleep, I know of no girl who would not react to that. I was completely flushed. The door was open, I prayed to god for no one too look in. As if to answer my pray, Kurt walked by, and he looked in. He saw the two girls sleeping on me, and my face, which was in sheer terror. He laughed quietly, so he wouldn't wake the girls. He was rolling on the floor, barely able to breathe.

"This is rich man. Too rich." He teleported but was back in a second with a camera. He started taking picture after picture.

"You are so dead man." I glared at him, and tried to make a fist, but found it difficult with the women hanging on my arm. "When I get out of this, you are SO going to burn that film. And I will kill you."

"Why man, you got two lovely ladies resting on you."

"Yeah well ………" I looked deeply into her face; she was smiling in her sleep. She was wrapping and arm around me to get more comfortable, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smell was that of flowers, I stop trying to move. I was surprised with me shouting at Kurt that they didn't wake up. So both Ann and Lauren stayed, using me as a pillow. After a few moments of calming down, I decided that it wasn't THAT bad. The only problem was that I was against the wall, and my back started to ache. I don't know how long I stared at her. Kurt had lost interested, and kindly shot the door. I rested my head on hers for a bit, then realized that that wasn't right, and that we just met. I sat up straight, rigid even. _Damn it, why does she just have to be there, sleeping. I want to kiss her so much, but I just met her_. I thought to myself. Later I cursed puberty. I looked at the clock, only 5 hours left to go before they needed to wake up. I sighed. What a drag. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. I felt myself getting tired tired, and then I closed my eyes and drifted away to dreamland, dreaming of her again. My princess………

Done. Yeah, chapter six was my least favorite writing wise; I didn't have much brainpower then. So, back from hiking, there it was. Please review, come on. You know you loved the fluff. Trust me, there will be more fluff, especially in the next chapter. . PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I like reviews; you just have to say good, although it's really nice when someone critiques it thoroughly. Its great. Well, flames are welcome. Thanks for reading


	8. Fights and bus rides

Chapter Eight

Dante TigerWolf- Yes, I agree fully, CHEERLEADERS SHOULD DIE. You didn't come off like a cynical brat, I LOVE critique, really. We need more people like you. How am I suppose to get better if no one tells me what to get better at? Yes action, oh I LOVE ACTION, almost as much as fluff. Thanks for the compliment. AND FOR ALERT. First person to alert statusness

Mirthos: Wow, for all said and done, you didn't give me an address . There was another error that I found, the third word actually. Well, yes it was so damn cute, like my girlfriend. Man, some people are just TOO cute. I can't say no to her when she smiles, it's just so DAMN CUTE. Well, if you didn't receive an email, then I guess I have wrong address. I'll post if you don't respond after a while. Thanks so much.

Now for the action

Consciousness returned to Ann, slowly at first, but she gained movement after a minute or two. Memory started to return to her, and a sudden shocked came to her. She had not only pretended to fall asleep on me, but she actually did. She opened one eye, to prevent further embarrassment, she noticed that Lauren and herself were covered in two blankets, and were leaning on a very red me. The clock on the wall said that they were leaving for the bus in two hours, but luckily both girls were packed. She was tempted to get up, but was afraid to; she had no idea what I would do. She glanced over at me, and I was staring at Lauren, my eyes never blinking. Her hair was dangling across my back, and she had one arm around my neck. I was very ridged, and very awake. I refused myself to sleep, my back ached, and numerous rings had made themselves apparent around my eyes.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Ann whispered into my ears, so not to wake Lauren. I thought that it was my own mind asking me it, which is rather stupid considering I'd answered that question earlier tonight. I answered with a nodded of my head, and as if Lauren heard, she moved closer to my neck. I felt her hot breath tingle, and it was very hard not to shiver and wake her up. "I wish you luck."

Suddenly I was aware that Ann had woken up. "Holy" I tried to say, but choked on my words and made more of a gurgling sound. "When did you… what did you…. Oh crud."

"Yeah, so umm we weren't actually supposed to sleep on you. I'm really sorry." Ann seemed truly sorry, maybe because now her back killed from sleeping sitting up. "It just was a joke. Although, from the looks of things when I woke up, you didn't really mind."

"Yeah, it was nice to see her relaxed. Don't worry I didn't do anything to either one of you. Although my back kills right now. Geez, couldn't let me get into a comfortable position could you? So, what should we do with Lauren?" I looked at the sleeping figure whose body entangled with mine.

"I don't know, think you can carry her? Set her down on her bed. Then, by the looks of it, you need to get packed." She gestured to my room, which was in complete disordered. Clothes were thrown around, a few bags and books littered the floor.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." I smiled, and then lifted Lauren, with some strain, bridal style; her arm was still around my neck. The other one hung lose to her side. Luckily, our rooms were close, and there were no prying eyes to explain why I was caring Lauren. Ann kindly opened the door, and showed me which bed was Lauren's. I laid her down gently, and reluctantly pried her hand from my neck. I smiled down at her, and then left to pack for the trip. I was done rather quickly, just picking some odds and ends from my drawers and stuffing them into a small suitcase. When I was done, I found Ann watching me through the doorway.

"I won't tell her. Don't worry about it." She smiled. "I think it's cute." She smiled, no doubt having some mental picture.

"Thanks, although I'm not too sure anything will actually happen. Well, we've got an hour before we need to be at the bus, whatcha going to do?"

"SLEEP." And with that, Ann turned to leave.

"Might I recommend that you wear some more umm loser clothing, if we are going to hike".

She said "meep" and then nodded in conformation that she understood then left

After a while of trying to go to sleep, which ended up in being more awake than before, I left for the dangeroom, I felt like doing something after sitting there for god knows how long. Stretching out before entering, I was very glad to hear my bones cracking. I put on black fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, and had changed into the standard uniform. I pondered what I should do for a moment, and decided to let the computer do the thinking.

"Easy, random." I shouted at the computer, and the echo rang in my ears from the silence that had occurred for the majority of the night. Before my very eyes, the room changed into an obstacle course, with a few things. This seemed good for the morning, and with that I lifted off the ground a few feet. The first set of guns shot a wave of energy bullets at me, which I dodged easily by flying up and rotating my body then suddenly dropping, leaving me floating horizontally barely an inch above the ground. I flew past one gun, and laughed as one the bullets hit the gun and blow up. Bits of metal flew everywhere, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was I was about to get a free haircut, from a giant saw. It was too late to stop, so I decided to try my new gloves out. Making a fist, and calling up all the strength I could, I punched the saw. I only caused a small dent but it was enough to cause the saw to stop spinning and start to retreat back into the floor. This didn't stop me though, and I crashed into the floor barely bracing myself over the blade.

"Ouch." I was all I managed to say before a long spike shot through my t-shirt and hooked me to a wall. As the sweat steamed down my hair, more of the guns took aim, and started to fire at me. I kicked off of the wall, and went zooming off, although one of the bullets managed to graze my healing back, although there was no serious damage, it still stung and burned. I stopped myself to collect and think of my next move, when one of the walls started closing on me from behind. I tried to fly away, but another wall was growing out of the ground in front of me. I merely soared out of the walls reach before pondering my next move a few feet above the ceiling. I was rudely interrupted by a hologram of a menacing man appearing. He wielded an energy weapon and was looking pretty threatening. Decided that this was the last challenge that the computer set for me, I landed a good 8 feet away from the man and fell into a classic karate stance.

The man charged at me suddenly, his sword ready to be trusted into my stomach at the first chance it got. I switched into a defensive stance, as the man thrust his sword right at me, when I suddenly remember, thanks to star wars, that energy couldn't be blocked my normal means. I sidestepped, and aimed a punch at the man's stomach. He counted with a twist of his wrist, causing the blade to slice at my hand. I did a quick dive out of the way, and watched as the blade harmlessly flew over my head. I rolled back, this time head butting the man, who groaned in pain, but quickly recovered and grabbed me, and kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, and convulsed in agony on the floor. The sword slashes down on top of me and as pointless as it was, attempt to throw up some defense, kicking wildly at the man's feet. As the blade swung down on my face, the hologram shut-down, and I stood in an empty room. Sweat streamed freely done my face, the back was of my t-shirt was completely damp. I looked around for the exit, only to see Kitty looking at me.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." She said, and then left carrying her suitcase. I stood there stunned for a few seconds, before realizing that I needed to take a shower. _Hmm, when is the last time I did take a shower….. _I thought to myself. Smelling myself, I was almost overwhelmed. _Yep, definitely need a shower_.

The bus ride was rather uneventful, well for me at least, considering I slept most of the way. While I was conscious, I managed to hear a few scattered conversations, and I heard my name once. Kitty said something about me in passing, but that's all I heard. I was surprised when people were poking at me to wake me up. We were at a cabin, a fairly big cabin at that. It had a stove to the side, and its own private driveway. It was on a hill, and thankful, unlike some of the other cabins, it didn't have its own private big mud hole. It was rather late; I was guessing around 10 or 11 o'clock at night. It appears that rooms had already been decided, of course, while I was sleeping. Kitty and Jean shared the top most room, Scott had his own room in the middle, Lauren and Ann shared the bottom room. I was on the couch in the basement, with a pool table. There was a stereo, and while everyone was eating dinner, I started a game of pool with myself, listening to this song that grew on me. It was End of All Hope by Nightwish. I was breaking as I heard someone coming rushing down the stairs, and it turned out to be Lauren. She had a piece of pizza hanging from her mouth.

"Oh, they wanted me to tell you that the pizza is done. Whatcha doing?" She looked at the pool, and then heard the music. "Hm, what song is this?"

"End of all Hope by Nightwish and thanks. I'll be up eventually, hopefully there is some left. Want to play a game?" I was praying she said yes, and my prayers were answered. She smiled and pick up a cue. I reset the balls into the triangle. "You want to break?"

"Nah, you can." I hit the ball and did a fair amount of damage to the triangle. As the game progressed further, I was surprised to see she was better at pool than me. I went upstairs to get pizza, and when I came back done Lauren was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." Lauren said, and then returned to hitting the blackball. She landed it in the right pocket, so she won. She jumped up and down with a huge grin on her face, before some urge came over me and I tackled her and we landed on the couch that was going to be my bed. "Well, that was random." She said, and tried in vain to get lose of my grip around her stomach. I managed to get a decent hug before letting her go, much to my sadness. She turned around confused, and I tried in vain to come up with an excuse.

"I umm you know …. In the moment idea ……." I blushed heavily. "Sorry, I know that you don't like being touched… by boys at least." I pushed off of her, and I was looking at the floor so hard that it might have been one of the most important things in my life. I heard some noise from behind me, and I assumed that it was Lauren getting up, but I was amazed when I felt a warm hand put on mine. I turned around and she was looking into my eyes, they were shining in the light.

"Ann told you didn't she?" I said, and sighed, looking down at our hands, which were intertwining, hers on top of mine.

"Told me what?" We both moved in unison, our mouths getting closer to each other, each being tickled by the others breathe. As we closed our eyes, our lips almost touching, someone came running down the stairs. As if we both had be hit with cold water, we snapped back into reality and looked away from each other, blushing as never had been done before. It turned out to be Ann that had come down the stairs. Lauren hastily made some remark about how she needed to go to bed, I agreed with her too quickly. Ann looked completely confused at Lauren, as if hoping some explanation would write itself on her face. It did not. I worked on my bed, and Lauren left for her room. Ann stood bewitched for a few moments, but decided to go and sleep on it. Tomorrow was a big day.

End, if there are any spelling mistakes, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME you can blame Mirthos. And to Mirthos, thanks for being a beta for me. You can do rewrites, you are doing me a huge favor so you should get something in return. Also, you can give me ideas if you want, I might be able to put them into THE PLAN. I'm going to go through the rewrites though, and make sure nothing drastic changed, still flows you know. Now you can review


	9. Desperation while helpless

Dante: Thanks, and really, Aero is being playerish? –glares at self- bad aero. That little bit of the end wasn't part of my idea, but you know, girlfriends at camp, along with everyone else, so I wanted to put something in there. Thanks for the two compliments,

Mithros: Thanks for telling me there was still some brackets, I went back and fixed it -. Thanks so much for being a beta reader. I'm glad that you are so easily amused. And yes, it is a good song.

And to the other 9 of you that read the last chapter, it wouldn't hurt to review you know .

Anyway, TELL YOUR FRIENDS about this story .

Chapter Nine

It was the first day of hiking, and the all of us were excited. Well, everyone but Wolverine, who decided that he'd prefer pool to hiking, making some excuse that nothing was going to happen to them. I think he just really wanted a beer. The hour-long car ride to the visitor center was pretty chaotic; I discovered a new pastime, tickling Ann. It started when Ann was questioning me about last night; it appeared Lauren had told her nothing. She kept poking my shoulder and asking questions, when I just looked at her and poked her in the first available spot, her stomach. She went into massive giggles, and I decided to continue to see how long she could stand it. After a few seconds though, Lauren, who had been avoiding me all morning, and who was staring out the window, whacked me on the head. I looked back at her, but she continued to stare out the window. Ann noticed this and was all the more confused.

When we arrived at the visitor center, I went to a map of hikes that had the actual topography of the mountains. We went into the gift shop in the corner, and naturally everything was overpriced, Scott was talking to the rangers, asking what the really good day hikes were. We didn't have any camping gear, and I doubt Jean and Kitty could stand sleeping in tents. It seemed that they had decided on a hike we were going to do, while I was looking at the posters on the wall. Lauren was sitting on the couch, having a quiet discussion with Ann… if you can call Ann asking questions and Lauren sighing them off a discussion. Scott gathered us all together next to the rented car, a black hummer. Scott and Jean had just noticed Ann's outfit, a white half tank top with a catholic girl type short skirt. We all looked at her in sheer stupidity, and shoved her in the car to change. When she got out, wearing decent shorts and a running shirt, Scott explained the plan.

"Ok, we are going to go on this 8.6 mile hike, to a cliff top, which is around 4.3 miles there, or we could take this longer route that goes by the creek, and it would be around 16 miles long. (I DID THIS HIKE, although maps lie, that was so not 8 miles. YOU LIE SCOTT, ITS SO A 20 MILE HIKE ). Which one guys?" We voted and it was decided that we had no idea. We'd have to backtrack a bit so we would decide then.

The car ride was so uneventful it's not worth mentioning, everyone was checking their bags and staring out the window at the sheer beauty of the Smokies. We reached Clingon's Dome, the highest part in the park. The famous blue mist was astonishing beyond belief; this was truly a natural beauty. Of course, that wasn't the only beauty I was looking at. I kept trying to get Lauren's attention, maybe to explain or apologies for last night, but she was too busy talking to Ann and ignoring me to notice the fact that I had made several waves in-front of her face. The hike to the top was very short, a quarter of a mile I believe, and I almost laughed out loud when I heard some people say they don't think they could do the hike. Of course, I was surprised how steep it actually was; sometimes I even think it was 45 degrees or more. You were breathless after the few first steps. My legs started to burn because I could never stretch them when I walked. The hike was pretty much all of us in silence, nothing really important, besides the beauty of course, is really worth mentioning. That is until IT happened.

(ok, I'm really sorry to all the readers out there, but I'm still a bit noobish at action scenes, I have yet to have one in real life, pacifist kind of, so I'm sorry. I'm getting better I hope )

Scott had taken the lead, and had set a difficult pace for some to match, so as Jean, Scott and I waited for the rest of the hikers to catch up. Suddenly, without any warnings this slimly green, well I really don't WANT to know what it was, but it sure was disgusting, came out of the bushes and hit Scott in the face, and when it went back to the brushes, it dragged something with it. From the reddishness of it, I guessed it was his sunglasses, and a brief beam of red light shot at the bushes, but this wasn't like the beam I had the danger room. This extremely bright, it seemed to take the air from around us and use it to increase its power. There was a yelp, and I saw a toad like creature, only huge for a toad, jumping away, rubbing his bottom. I started to fly after him, but soon discovered that it was nearly impossible to do, the trees were too thick for safe flying. As my arm grazed against one of the trees, I cried out in pain, and didn't notice a branch extending on the branch, which I hit face first.

A rumbling shook the ground, and tried to roll away from this huge mass of something moving towards me. Terror took over and I acted on instinct only. Adrenaline pumping through my system, time seemed to slow down, and I tried to roll out of the way, but it was hopeless. I couldn't breathe fast enough, my eyes felt like they were going to burst out of their sockets. Something that I couldn't feel, nothing seemed to be making sense, pulled me away. Jean had saved me, but her attention was diverted and a flying branch crashed into her stomach, knocking her down to the ground, and she curled up in into a fetal position. I could hear her short, shallow, breaths, and I tried to reach her, but balls of slime stopped me. Shot by Toad, at least I guessed it was toad, Jean had told me about him, and he certainly fit the description, although he didn't smell.

I heard a sort of, well I don't know how to describe it, sort of like a screaming zip, and Toad was hit by one of Scott's normal beams.

"Go and warn the others Aero. And hurry." Scott shouted, and aimed a few beams at the charging massive blob, I almost laughed as I remembered there was someone called the Blob. I shook those thoughts from my head as Scott landed a beam in Blob's face sending him into a greater rage. Seeing that the battle was becoming increasingly hopeless, I realized we needed the others here to help, or at least warn them so they stood a choice against our enemies. I shot down the path as fast as I could, trying to ignore the increasing number of cuts on my arms, the pain in my shoulder, and just kept going forward.

It was a great pain to see the Kitty and Ann were already taking some sort of defensive position, where this seemly living light shot around them. They were in a clearing, it seemed that three people had attacked them. Two were gaining up on Lauren, hoping to finished her quickly and then join this light. One was wearing this kind of hawk like helmet, and his eyes were in the back of his head. The ground began to shake violently, and suddenly this fault ran straight towards Lauren. I did what the first thing that came to my mind, and that was hitting that person as hard as I could to save Lauren. The other one was watching, waiting for an opening to attack. I dove straight for hawk helmet, and crashed right into him, and we both went flying. I crashed into the trees, and the hawk helmet went into a rock. We both were in no shape to continue. I was helpless, no matter how hard I tried to stand, my legs were jelly, and my eyes couldn't focus.

I saw some scattered images; it looked like Lauren was losing to the man. He was wearing a sort of Panda outfit (with you ever saw batman beyond, that sound guys costume) with no helmet. His armor was black and white, with two claws like things at the end. He had his arms pushed out, and some invisible thing shoot out of them making a low pitched thrumming sound, and hit Lauren, who had also managed to send her own air to the man to his knees as well as her. Kitty and Ann had the light pinned down it was a teenager, with silver hair sporting a turquoise outfit. I managed to get to my feet, but the hawk person had also, and this time with a vengeance, directed at me. This time it wasn't a small rumbling, it was bigger, enough to be a small earthquake. I heard the distant roaring of a jet, soaring above us. It was the X-jet. But, I went past us, heading in the direction of Scott and Jean. Kitty and Ann wear leaning on each other for support, but Lauren was losing her balance, and she was close to the edge of the cliff. I ran to get to her but I couldn't balance making it impossible to run. I jumped in the air and flew after her; she reached her hand out towards me. It was so close, I could almost touch it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me wrapping my arms around her, she felt so cold and her eyes looked so helpless I gently landed, but rocks began to fall. The ground itself was breaking into pieces, as hawk man sent wave after wave of tremors after us. Boulders crashed and broke into thousands of pieces. I heard Kurt poofing, saving an unconscious Kitty and Ann, but he didn't notice us and teleported straight back, probably to the X-jet. He didn't come back for us.

"**Hold on you two**." The Professor told me in my mind.

_Its too dangerous for Kurt to teleport in, rocks are falling everywhere. Don't let him sacrifice himself to save us._ I tried to send my thoughts to him, but I never found out if they reached him. Lauren was supporting herself on my shoulder, and we began to walk out of this. Panda-person had made some kind of shield, and the boulders were crashing into it, leaving him undamaged. I looked up and saw one coming towards us, but it was deflected. Lauren had managed to make a shield for us, but it was fading even as it started. We began to walk faster, trying to get out of reach of the boulders when our shield failed. One of the rocks hit my head and slowly darkness crept into my vision, poisoning my eyesight, numbing my brain. I hit the ground, and Lauren was practically on top of me. We both were breathing heavily. I felt her chest heave against mine.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, and she made a vain attempt to smile. "About last night too." I started to crawl pulling her with me, determined that no harm would come to her. I managed to get a few inches, before I started to black out. I looked at Lauren for the last time; her hair had red sticky spots on it. Sweat dripped down her face, she looked as exhausted as I did. I rolled us over to get more comfortable, it's the last thing I could do for us. I wrapped my arms around her to protect her.

"Its not your fault." She said, and rested her head on my arm. "I wanted to do it to…" Her voice got horse and then stopped completely. I felt her cough violently, and something warm landed on my hand.

"No, don't die on me Lauren." Slowly a tear, I don't know either from the pain that felt like someone had their hands in my skull and were squeezing my brain, or the thought of dying and losing Lauren. The last sound I heard, or remember hearing, was the sound of helicopters, but they were cut short of the sound of a rocks rolling down the hill. I couldn't bear it anymore, the pain, the emptiness, everything seemed to collapse in me, and I blacked out, for sure that I was about to die.

Oh CLIFFHANGERNESS. . Anyway, please review and tell me how I, well I and then edited by Mithros, did on the action scene. PLEASE, tell me how it sucks, what to do better, and what you like about it. . Thanks a bunch.


	10. Relief found when all hope was given up

Response

Mithros: you cry baby…… its not that sad…… oh shhh you'll get fluff later

SuperStar: WOW A NEW REVIEWER. See you other non reviewers, she is NICE. And yes they are hard, but thanks for saying that I did ok.

Chapter 10

The sound the engines tore at Jean's concentration, but she was determined to find something, an echo of a thought, in the mass of the destruction. No matter how hard she tried, it was hopeless. Tears formed down her face, and she looked to Scott as if searching for something in his face. He grabbed her in a hug. Ann was a lot worse. She had left everyone to be in the corner, where the knees of her pants were completely drenched. She had curled up, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her quiet sobs made it clear what she was doing.

"I can't find them; there is nothing but silence out there." Jean managed to speak, but her voice was horse and quiet, as if hoping that no one would hear it.

Storm, Kurt, Logan, Ann, Jean, Scott and Kitty all were in the Jet. Kitty looked devastated, Logan was impossible to read, Storm was trying to comfort Ann, and Kurt was making attempts to cheer Kitty up while he felt like shit himself.

"If only I had seen them…"Kurt whispered to himself, but everyone heard him.

"Look, this is not just someone's fault. If I had been doing my job protecting you kids instead of tracking down any possible information about Magneto, they might be alive. But they are not alive, and there is nothing we can do to bring them back." Ann gave a loud sob and a moan. Wolverine gave her a pained look at her sorrow, and then he turned to take the x-jets controls and fly home. The local media and rescue helicopters started to arrive, and they didn't want to be seen just yet.

Everyone was silent on the trip home, expect for the sobs coming from Jean and Ann. Scott was deep in thought, and he looked very troubled. Storm was informing the Professor of what had happened. Nothing seemed to be real. The x-men all knew that they were putting themselves into danger, but they never, not in their darkest nightmare, thought that anyone of them would die. Being injured that seemed normal, but this… this was too much.

When they arrived home, they were happy to see that only the Professor was there to greet them. Everyone looked sick, everyone but Scott and Logan had red puffy eyes. Ann had fallen asleep… well, was put to sleep, she had become hysterical. They gave her a mild sedative that would have her out for a few hours. She looked so peaceful; Logan was carrying her bridal style. No one wanted to wake her up.

"These are troubled times, and the brother hood has dealt us a terrible blow, but please remember what we are fighting for. I'm not even going to pretend that I am not devastated by this, I never thought that the Brotherhood would go this far. All of you should go and rest up. In three days we will be holding a memorial service. Feel free to come in my office if you need to talk." And with that he left them to answer their own thoughts.

The next two days, the mansion was very quiet the next day. News spread quickly about the deaths of Aero and Enlil, and as if smacked by the hand of reality, everyone realized that no one was invincible, that they could easily die in this war.

Outside though, that was a very different story. The first day, Scott went to the House of the Brotherhood, and found that he was not alone. Jean arrived shortly after him, but didn't wait to knock as Scott did. She ripped the door, which already was almost off the hinges.

"GET OUT HERE AVALANCHE." Scott shouted, his hands making a fist at his side. He was having difficult trouble controlling the urges to lay waste to the house with his optical beam.

Mystique and Quicksilver appeared in the hallway, and before they could do anything, Jean yanked them mentally from the hallway and shoved them to the doorway.

"Where….is….Avalanche?" Scott said, practically spitting the words out through gritted teeth, for he was having difficulty speaking due to the amount of rage he had.

"He is in his room. Aww, did one of your little X-freaks get hurt?" Mystique mocked Scott, which drove him past his limit. He shot and hit Mystique square in her stomach.

"Yeah, hurt is an understatement. They're dead, you hear me. DEAD. Avalanche killed two of them. Now WHERE IS HE?" Mystique could almost feel the waves of hate radiating off of Scott. Jean wasn't better off. She was tearing apart the house while Scott talked to Mystique.

"**Stop this, this is helping no one." **Professor pleaded with them. "**I want you two to help me with contacting the local authorities to claim the bodies." **You could feel the sorrow when he said the word bodies. **"Let's let the parents of those two know that……… they are gone"** The professor sent a few calming thoughts into their heads, and almost like Scott and Jean were in a trance, they left without a word leaving a stunned Mystique and Quicksilver in their wake.

A confused Mystique looked around, and found Toad in the trash, eating his breakfast. "It's all your fault." She decided, and then shoved him into a trash can and smashed the lid shut.

After an hour, Scott and Jean were sitting in the living room, watching the news, and they were waiting for the Professor to get ready so they could get Lauren and me from the morgue. The news was reporting on the rockslide.

"For some reason that still is baffling scientists, due to a minor earthquake in the Smoky Mountains, there was a rockslide along on of the mountains. Rescue teams went in when they arrived, since there were no tremors, which is so highly unusual." The report was saying, and moved her finger along the line of red in a map of the smokies. "Little hope was in the eyes of the rescue teams at first, since hundreds of boulders came crashing down, demolishing anything in their path." The TV switched an aerial view of the mountain side. Jean and Scott could see then cliff once standing tall and strong now lumped and defeated with rubble strewn for 50 yards. Trees lay broken in amongst the boulders some at least 10 feet thick. You could see the path of catastrophe reaching out through the forest to the clearing where the battle took place. Nothing could have survived that type of devastation.

Jean almost broke into tears at this point, and Scott put his arm around her shoulder and comforted her. "It was a great surprised however, when we discovered the bodies of two youngsters, still unidentified, and barely alive, in the rumble." Suddenly, Jean and Scott jumped right up, and were looking at the pictures of Lauren and me on TV. "They are both still unconscious; however, both are out of the danger zone. These two must have some guardian angel watching over them."

Jeans eyes widen with hope and hugged Scott. "PROFFESOR!" Jean shouted, right in Scott's ears, but he was so relived that he didn't mind.

"I know Jean; I just saw it as well." Professor said as he entered the room letting out one of his rare smiles "Well, it looks like we are going to go there anyway, to pick them up."

End

Out I know it was short but dude, you do not realized how long I stressed this. I hit writers block and block and block… well you get the picture. REVIEW GOD DAMN IT. I WORK FOR YOU. At least you could do is acknowledge it. please review; I like reviews, even flames. IT shows that you care. Well, what are you waiting for? And also, my scanner is dying, do I can't scan my character scans just yet. Don't SHOOT ME. I'M HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH FLUFF IN MY LIFE TO DIE. REVIEW.


	11. Out of the hospital and into the party

So, yeah, I'm starting this chapter right after posting the other chapter, so I don't have any reviews, so you'll just have to wait till the end to find out what I say to you, not that I say much. but shh on that later part.

And note, all of that is using my imagination; I have no personal experience in medicine or cardiac arrest. I'm 15. If you know something isn't right, don't go 'your such an idiot, you clearly don't do blah blah blah…..

---------

I don't know how to describe the feelings I felt as I slowly regained consciousness. First there was a sense of confusion, for I knew that I should have died. It would be almost impossible to survive that rockslide. For a moment I believed that this might be heaven, but no, that couldn't be right. I fear a constant dripping noise, like water out of a leaky faucet. I felt like that the earth was trying to drag me through the floor, blood was rushing everywhere, and I couldn't get my head to stop spinning like crazy. Something was sticking into my right elbow. I tried to remember what had actually happened, but that brought wave after wave of agony and pain, my body left like it was being squeezed through a tiny hose. I yelped in pain, and heard a rushing of feet.

"Hurry, someone get a doctor. The patient is going into cardiac arrest." Someone said, but I couldn't understand it. I felt my chest shot up, and I threw off a blanket. Someone shoved me down, and then someone joined him or her in holding me down. I wanted to rip right through there arms, and get out of there. My head felt like it was exploding from the pressure. Suddenly, someone pressed two things on my chest and I felt, I don't know how to describe it, a sudden wave of agony move through my body. Tears formed around my closed eyes, and they began to drip down my cheek.

"Ok, I need a sedative here, stat. His heartbeat may be getting back to normal, but this could happen again. Give him a shot of a sedative, and let's hope when he comes to again, this won't happen." Someone gave me a shot, and I started to fall gently asleep, no matter how hard I tried to stay awake, but the tingling sensation you get when you sleep on your arm spread through my body. It started with my arm, and then moved rapidly into my chest, followed by my other arm and legs. Finally it went to my head and I feel gently asleep.

-------

Suddenly, viciously, I woke up screaming, feeling my whole body tense, my mind tried to take everything in at once. I was in a white room, surrounded by curtains. Apparently I was alone, for no one seemed to hear my scream. Suddenly I coughed up blood; this pain in my chest was nothing though, compared to the pain I felt as I remembered what happened. I shouldn't be alive, I should be died. I knew that Lauren was dead, somehow. I couldn't dare to show my face anywhere. Footsteps were heading this way; I threw myself back on the bed and pretend to be asleep. I heard the curtains being swept aside.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard a scream." Someone said, and then closed the curtains. I laid there for god knows how long. People would come ever once in a while to check up on me, and someone even took a picture of me. My fist clenched tightly, but I didn't want to face reality, knowing how I had survived but Lauren hadn't. After a while I did really fall asleep, and I dreamt of a place in the mountains, where I was alone. No know knew where I was, and I didn't have to face any conflict. It was a nice dream, and I woke up for it in a daze, and looked around confused.

People were around me, dressed in white coats, some had clipboards and others were smiling.

"Welcome back to the living." A female said to me and smiled. "Your pretty lucky. Can you tell me your name?"

"Yeah it's ummm, it's umm, David. Yeah, it's David Spendel." I shook the last ounce of sleep from my face. "Was there an" I started to choke on my words "girl with me?"

"See for yourself." The nurse pulled back a curtain and showed Lauren lying on the bed. She had tube sticking in her arm, her eyes closed like she was in a peaceful sleep. She rolled over to her side so she was facing me, and slowly opened her eyes. They were very dazed, but still as beautiful as ever. I felt my cheeks blush as I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"What… what happened?" She asked.

"We fought Avalanche, and he caused a rockslide. We were both knocked unconscious I guess. What's the last thing you remember?" I whispered as quiet as I thought I could.

"It's all such a blur. I think it was when you grabbed hold of me. How's Ann? Is she ok?" Lauren looked deeply concerned, and was confused when she heard my sigh. _Of course she couldn't remember that last moment, that would be to fair for me. Damn you universe_.

"She and Kitty were teleported out of there. Everyone is safe I think. Don't worry about Ann. I'm glad you're ok." Whispering, I put on a real smile, and was glad to see her return it. "What happened was basically we both leaned on each other trying to get out of the rockslide until we both collapse, and we started to crawl until….." I blushed when I remembered the look in her eyes, when the moment of truth came out.

"Then what?" She asked, confused at my silence and blush.

"I collapse. I woke up here. Underneath an unfamiliar ceiling." I said, reminded of the second episode of Evangelion. I laughed a bit. "Oh, it's an Evangelion thing. We have to contact the Professor; they are going to be worried about us. I hope they don't think that we are died."

"Yeah, we should do that." Lauren said, and then started playing with her toes. Suddenly, the doors sprang open and there was a blur of motion. Something ran straight towards Lauren and almost tackled her. It was Ann. Tears filled her eyes, and they must be tears of joy. She was follows by Jean, Scott and the Professor. Jean walked slowly to Lauren; her eyes were puffy, likes Ann's. And I assumed from crying. I looked off into the window, but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good, you really did." Scott said, and gave me one of his cocky smiles.

"Thanks, but I was lucky." I said with a sigh. "I'm just glad that she is alive. So what was it like when you thought us dead?"

"Pretty quiet. I guess that was a much needed shock for us, to realize that we could die at any moment in time. Not that we plan on it. Well, I was thinking, to lighten up the mood, we should have a party, you know, for fun. Just us mutants, a mutant fest if you want to call it that."

"Sounds like fun. Let me help out in the decorations, I have a few ideas that I wanted to try in my last school, but they lacked the ummm ambition." I gave him a very broad grin, and he threw his head back laughing.

"Just don't burn down the institute."

"Darn. That was going to be the finale." I grinned, "So when are we getting out of here?"

"Pretty soon, I would think. They say that there is nothing wrong with you anymore; you guys were pretty lucky. I think that you guys will be out in a day or two." Afterwards, Jean and Scott questioned us about what we remembered, and I kept that last moment only to myself. Lauren didn't remember anything else. Ann pulled me aside as much as she could.

"What really happened?" She looked directly into my eyes, which made me turn away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at the pillow, and grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"You blush every time you tell the story, and you won't make eye contact with Lauren at all. Tell me." She pleaded. _Why is she so curious? It's not let its going to happen again probably, knowing me and women. Arg, I wonder if it was all a dream, a piece of hope that my mind gave me to pull me through it. _

"Its nothing, I don't even know if it's real." I managed to say, and saw Ann give a frustrated look and departed. I pretended to be tired and needed to go to sleep. The nurse agreed, and ushered out Scott, Jean, Professor, and with more difficulty, Ann. She wanted to stay with Lauren, and maybe get something out of me.

Scott was right. We were discharged the next day, and after a rather uneventful flight home provided me the time to think about my next move with Lauren. What came out was the fact that I thought that it was a dream, and she couldn't possible like me that way. Afterwards, I fell asleep. I was woken up to discover that it was midnight, and everyone left to go to bed. I walked to my dorm and collapsed on my bed, too lazy to feed my ever diminishing addiction. Amazing what a near death experience does to you. I felt invigorated, ready to take on anything._ What could be worse?_ That's what I thought to myself. But there was a side effect to, ordinary stuff felt even more boring than ever. I later discovered though, the danger room was more than enough to keep my adrenaline satisfied. But that's not what's important; what's important is what happened at the dance.

By some miracle, we managed to get the dance ready in two days. You'd be amazing how this ability all of us posses help out with chores. I can reach the highest place with easy, Jean can move anything anywhere. Lauren could lift heavy things, and Ann could get rip of the trash, she seemed to have gained more powers. Her eyes changed colors and she could throw the fire she controlled. She also was agile as hell, and jumpy. She would jump down the stairs, from the top directly to the bottom. Gorge was working on a way to figure out how I defy gravity, but I don't care about any of it. At the dance, I was the person who was in charge of the fireworks. This meant that I was working around the clock, first getting a plan, then buying the fireworks, then tying fuses together, or even setting timers on fuses. This meant that I pulled an all nighter the day before the dance, and slept through till an hour before the dance, only cause I was woken up by the amount of commotion in the hall way. Rogue and Jean were having a row about one thing or another. Sleep was still affecting my brain, so I decided to look at a clock to see what time it was. I quick took a shower and changed into dark blue jeans and a black undershirt. I put on my final fantasy 8 Squall necklace.

"David, hurry up, we need you at the fireworks place." Jean said as she rushed off after Rogue.

I walked towards the pool ground, we where having the dance near there, but I had set up the fireworks there. I needed to set the timers, and place the fireworks that I had planned to automatically set off. I left about half to be launched when I felt like it during the dance. A huge tent was made for the dance, with its own floor, and drinks. All the adults were not going to be there, besides Logan who occasionally checked on us every once in a while to see that we didn't die. Tonight was going to be something; I could feel it in the very fiber of my soul. I smiled and walked out towards the tent, making sure that no one was on the lines I had set for the beginning. I grinned, and saw the crowds coming.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I urged them along, and turned my back on them, and looked at my watch. 30 more seconds to go. People had just arrived and were starting to go into the tent. 15 seconds left, everyone was in the middle, and no one was lingering at the side. Good. 3 Seconds to go, I couldn't help put smile.

"Show time." I said, as the flames ignited….

Yeah, it got longer than I thought so I had to cut it off. Responding to reviews.

A J Meyers: Thanks… I think

Splinterdsoul: YES I HAVE A BETA, and thanks for saying I have plot. You might end up the villain, I don't know yet. . Thanks

A dragon's wing: Thanks, I know its self inserted, but I think it turned out good. I hope that I didn't stop you from making your own story, thanks for saying its great. I'll work on my scanner so you can see the sketches. Shouldn't be long, I have one done already. . Did you read the other chapters, your review was for chapter one. Keep reading.

Dante: I know you care, and don't be a self hating person, ok?


End file.
